New Light
by pink cocktail
Summary: Rose thinks that she managed to kill Dimitri. Adrian is perfectly happy with his opportunity to get together with Rose. Lissa is determined to be with Rose everywhere. Christian is, well, being Christian. New light shines a few days after Dimitri's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction and reviews are more than welcome! :D I hope you like it. I tried to make a one shot but it turned out to be longer so please bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Academy belongs to the one and only Richelle Mead.

**Chapter 1**

Lissa and I just forgave each other and everything was falling in to place for the first time since I killed the love of my life, Dimitri. Not that my life will ever be perfect after all that happened… but when I promised her that I am not going to leave her. Not now. Not Ever. I knew that I took one huge step to moving on and getting on with my life.

I'm so happy that we just forgave each other. We hugged and I felt her feelings through the bond mirror mine – genuine happiness and relief; happiness for winning my best friend back and relief for having my only family back.

Out of nowhere, Victor Dashkov, not the psycho royal-kidnapping Moroi one but the one with red-rimmed eyes and skin as pale as that of Natalie after she killed the academy's Slavic Art teacher, Mr. Nagy, grabbed Lissa.

"Wha-!" Whatever look I had in my face seemed to please Victor. The bastard threw his head back in laughter, provoking me even more if that even was humanly or rather strigoily possible. My guardian instincts kicked in, the words drilled into my skull since I could talk ran through my head: Moroi must be protected, strigoi are evil.

I attacked Victor…

and failed miserably. Some sort of an invisible barrier separated me from him and Lissa. Seeing me bang on the invisible force field instigated a delighted guttural laughter to erupt from his throat. The psycho sounded like an animal. I felt a pang of panic mixed with anger, frustration and a lot of desperation grow inside. I already lost Mason and Dimitri to the Strigoi and I am so not going to lose Lissa too.

Victor showed me a viscous smile that made shivers run down my spine before sinking his teeth into Lissa's delicate neck. "Nooo! Not Lissa too!" I cried, all my panic swallowing the rest of my being. Finally losing it, I went hysterical to the point of insanity as I banged noiselessly on whatever that was keeping me from strangling the crap out of Victor.

Everything went black when I heard it. "You failed me, Rose." The voice was ice cold and deadly familiar. I turned to the voice and I felt my emotions go wild. Lissa was Strigoi.

Hell just froze over and I screamed for all I was worth.

I sat up abruptly only to find my whole body trembling. My eyes hurt from all the crying and I felt tired. It was not doing-boring-theory-assignment-given-by-an-ass-of-a-teacher-Stan kind of tired. It was more of the I-did-more-than-a-million-lapse-around-the-campus-before-training type.

I tried to calm myself as I lay back down. I just had the worse nightmare ever and Lissa's ice cold words would not stop haunting me; just as her voice would have if I ever failed her like that. I knew Lissa would never truly utter those words to me even if I did fail her. Being the nice and sweet friend that she always was, she would have been happy to die for me. Knowing Lissa, she would have been glad that she turned out to be Victor's snack instead of me. That did not make me happy though. I am going to be her guardian soon and I was supposed to be the one laying down my life for her not the other way around.

After about thirty minutes of trying to look for my lost sleep and not being able to find it, I sighed and got up. I needed someone to talk to or at least some fresh air. I went over to my mirror to at least check my appearance before marching out of the door.

"Shit." I cursed. My eyes were red and puffy; my face held a look that resembled whatever expression the one and only survivor would have after the whole school was attacked by Strigoi. But that was not the worst, my hair looked like some wild animal lived and died on it. I inhaled sharply, and decided that looking like hell was the least of my worries, at least at the moment.

All I knew was that I was walking for quite sometime now. I was surprised that I did not run into any of the guardians on duty today. Well, the sun was out and it looked like it was not planning on setting for at least four hours, meaning the risk of encountering strigoi was slim.

I kept on walking, the afternoon breeze was refreshing but it was no match for my mind-boggling dream. I walked around the campus contemplating on everything and I ended up having an internal debate on which hurts more: the look on Dimitri's face as he fell in to the river after_ I_ stabbed him or Lissa's ice cold voice telling me _I _failed her. The hand that squeezed my shoulder snapped me out of it. I jumped two feet in the air. I turned around and I was on my fighting stance at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Rose," My mother raised both her arms in what seemed like a calming gesture; like I was a rabid animal that she was about to sedate. She had on a somewhat amused expression.

I relaxed. "Hey Mom," I tried to sound casual but I sounded like the dead talking and it surprised even me. I saw her stiffen for a moment. I hope she would not take it personally as it had nothing to do with her. I was just not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

Expecting her to give me one big speech that spelled sermon just like any of the school authorities would have, I was totally caught off guard with what she said next.

"Rose, are you alright? You look li-" Genuine concern etched on her face.

"Like hell, I know." I interrupted, sighing. She might have been absent for a long time but we have been getting closer since the time she had been there for me after the Spokane incident, after Mason. And, ever since yesterday, when she let her guard down and allowed herself to cry while she told me how worried sick she was when I went to Russia, I realized that although she had a weird way of showing it, she was concerned.

She shifted, seeming to be calculating on something. "Would you like to go to my room?" She asked after about five seconds of silence.

I nodded without really thinking and with that she turned, Janine Hathaway style, towards the direction of her bedroom. We walked side by side in silence. I felt her glance at me once in a while as if making sure I was still there, beside her.

After a few minutes, we sat on her bed facing each other in silence. "Rose," She broke the silence, once again, sounding unsure of her self. Strigoi are no problem for Janine Hathaway for she is so "badass" and yet facing Rosemarie Hathaway, her own freaking dhampir daughter, was all it would take to shatter her "Badass" composure.

"I just had a nightmare and I figured that going out of my room would be nice." I said, saving her from her unpleasant state.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," With that, we lapsed in silence again. I really eyed her room for the first time. It was one of the guest rooms of the academy and it resembled Adrian's room but it was smaller. Beside the door was a coat hanger, which was empty at the moment. On the other side of the door was a long side table and sitting on top of it was what I assumed to be my mother's black traveling bag since it has one of her plain tees poking out of the zipper. Aside from those, she did not really have things around the room. My mother had little personal effect on the room since she did not really live here.

In my peripheral, I saw something that caught my attention. My mother must have noticed for she picked up the necklace that resembled the one she gave me last Christmas and handed it to me. I looked at the nazar, instead of blue, I found brown. I did not know it came in different colors. I wondered if this was from my dad also.

"Ibrahim gave it to me when I told him I gave you mine." She answered my unspoken question. I felt a smile find its way to my lips as I examined it.

It looked really familiar. Looking up, I saw my mother smiling at nothing in particular for the second time in my life. The first one was yesterday, when she eyed my father's scarf around my neck. She did not seem to notice me, her glance was so far away, a love struck grin on her face again. Then it clicked. The eye on the Nazar looked exactly like her eyes.

My smile involuntarily grew into a wry grin matched with a smirk. My dad, probably had the nazar custom made or maybe he made it himself. The thought of my mobster dad making a nazar for his… I don't know, girlfriend, wife or whatever my mother was to him made me let out a chuckle. Maybe their relationship really was more than just a fling. Some part of me, the normal daughter part, hoped that my mom really did not go all Darwin and found my dad to give the best specimen she could find for the Guardians. She looked at me quizzically.

"Thanks mom." I grinned, making her more clueless than she already was two seconds ago. I realized she could distract me from my horrid thoughts without even trying,

I just shrugged. She frowned. Janine was not the type of woman who appreciated being left behind the shadows. "You still owe me a lot of explaining, Rosemarie." She said all of a sudden. Oh no. I knew she was about to launch in a lot of questions about my trip to Russia… oh god, Dimitri.

"Rose," Her eyes shown with worry. I felt my eyes sting again and I started to cry. The time I stabbed Dimitri before he got to say he would always love me and the look on his face as he fell off the bridge replayed in my head. I felt a pair of arms envelop me and I sobbed into my mother's chest.


End file.
